


Bluer than the Ocean

by SleepySsnail



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aquariums, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Happy Ending, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, OTP Feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Keith (Voltron), Short & Sweet, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Sort Of, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: Keith loved seeing Lance happy and would do almost anything to see him smile. Even if that meant spending the entire day at the aquarium, it just meant Keith could see his boyfriend's eyes light up with joy.Written for #fallklancecozytime on instagram





	Bluer than the Ocean

Keith liked the ocean. He enjoyed the sea animals that lived there, visiting the beach, the saltiness of the water, and the mysterious feeling of the deep waters. All of it reminded him in a way of Lance from how his laugh could be as gentle or rough as the ocean waves, the way the salty fresh breeze was so similar to how Lance smelled, and the way he kept surprising Keith.

But aquariums made Keith feel weird.

He wasn’t afraid of the sea animals, and he didn’t have a problem with the way some of the tanks melded into the ceiling for the animals and fish to swim above the visitors. It wasn’t even the darkness of the aquarium or the way the halls between exhibits were damp and seemed to leak water onto the floor.

For some reason none of the usual apprehension he had towards aquariums bothered Keith today, and for once he knew why. Lance was way too distracting for Keith’s subconscious to pay attention to whatever usually bothered him.

“Look!” Lance exclaimed, tearing his attention away from the fish in front of him. “A touch tank!”

Following Lance’s pointed finger to an open room with a large circular tank raised from the ground, Keith raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He hadn’t seen that at any of the zoos or aquariums he had visited before.

“What’s that?” Keith asked, knowing full well he’d get a long-winded lecture about the species in the tank.

Laughing, Lance linked his arm with Keith’s and started walking towards the open room. Around the tank, a few parents stood by and lifted their children to put their hands in the water while several animals swam around. Listening to Lance talk about how some touch tanks contained sharks, Keith looked at the different pictures of rays and sharks that were put up against the stone walls.

“They’re cow nose rays!” Lance said excitedly, leaning over the tank to see the occupants.

Making a face at the animals, Keith watched how some of the rays swam over top each other, all moving in the same circle along the edge of the tank.

Like he was in his own world, Lance produced his camera and quickly took a few pictures like he had of every exhibit so far before cooing, “They’re so cute!”

“You want me to pet a stingray?” Keith asked hesitantly.

Memories of some animal planet guy getting killed from a stingray flashed through Keith’s mind while Lance shook his head and pointed to one of the diagrams.

Putting his camera back, Lance gestured to the instructional images and said teasingly, “As long as you don’t be a hothead, you’ll be fine.”

Making a face, Keith noticed the few kids around easily sticking their hands in the tank to pet the rays. If a child could do it without hesitation, he should be able to do it too.

“Do it like this, babe,” Lance said with a smile.

Without dropping his grin, Lance held his hand up for Keith to see before dipping it into the water to drag across the back of a ray. Watching the absolute joy on Lance’s face, Keith looked into the tank before readying his hand like he had seen his boyfriend do.

The water was colder than Keith had anticipated, but almost instantly one of the flat animals swam closer to his fingers and brushed against his skin. Shuddering at the wet but somehow soft texture, Keith lifted his hand before gently dropping it onto the back of another larger ray.

“Having fun?” Lance asked, gently bumping his arm against Keith’s.

“I think so,” Keith mumbled, his eyes focused on the same large ray that had circled back.

The next moment changed his mind.

Just as the ray passed by, its wings seemed to flap and splashed water over the edge of the tank onto the front of Keith’s shirt.

Jumping back from the tank, Keith groaned and tried to hold his shirt away from him as the cold water dripped onto the floor. Laughing at his boyfriend’s misfortune Lance pointed at Keith while he dried his hand and fumbled for his camera.

“I think she likes you,” Lance teased, wiggling his eyebrows as he looked his boyfriend up and down. “I mean, you’re even wet–”

“Lance,” Keith said in his warning tone, hoping in vain that the other wouldn’t take a picture of him.

A quick flash and the sound of the shutter only made Keith even more irritated.

“Let’s go to the dolphins next!” Lance said with excitement.

Somehow the feeling of Lance’s hand around his distracted Keith from the wet clingy feeling of his shirt. The longer the two walked around the aquarium, listening to overhead speakers give information about the animals, the more Keith was happy just to see Lance so happy about everything. It was fun to see Lance talk about the sharks and try to imitate the dolphins.

By the time they reached the inner exhibits, there was almost nobody else around. It was just Keith and Lance in front of a large wall of glass holding back the water and displaying a habitat that looked empty except for some brightly colored fish.

“This is beautiful,” Lance said, his attention fixed fully on the tank and the few fish swimming in front of him.

Looking at how the light and shadows of the water glanced off Lance’s face, Keith found himself lost in the blue of his boyfriend’s eyes. They were brighter than any of the colors here, a shade Keith hadn’t seen anywhere else, and were just entrancing. With the freckles across his face and the way his mouth twitched upward in a smile, Lance seemed to steal Keith’s heart all over again.

“Yeah,” Keith breathed, never taking his eyes off Lance. “You are.”

Immediately Lance’s attention was on Keith, the dark blush tinting his cheeks plainly visible even with the dim light surrounding them.

“You’re not allowed to compliment me,” Lance said, seeming to fumble for his words. “That’s my job.”

One thing Keith always found adorable was how Lance could dish out compliments and flirt like it was his life’s goal, but couldn’t take it when the same thing was directed at him.

Smirking, Keith crossed his arms over his damp shirt and said, “It’s true. Do you want me to tell you everything I love about you?”

“Yes,” Lance said, grabbing Keith’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Just not right now.”

“Okay,” Keith said with a soft smile. “How about ice cream after this?”

Watching Lance perk up at the mention of the cold treat, Keith let himself get lost in the other’s blue eyes. Lance was amazing, fun, and certainly made this trip better than it would’ve been if Keith came by himself.

Stopping by the gift shop on the way out to get Lance a stuffed shark was the best way Keith could think to end their aquarium date.

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun writing this and am so happy I got to participate in this, and I hope you liked it! This was written for #fallklancecozytime on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sleepyssnail/) in case anyone wants to read it there. Don't forget to check out my [tumblr](https://sleepyssnail.tumblr.com/) to send me some prompts or requests.


End file.
